Severely Damaged
by Slytherin Sabrina
Summary: Aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi mimpi indah di setiap tidurmu. Aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihmu, jika hanya menjadi pihak yang disakiti dan tersakiti...


**Harry Potter © Joanna Kathleen Rowling**

**Severely Damaged Slytherin Sabrina**

* * *

**A/N : Fiuuh~ akhirnya publish juga. Ide ff ini udah lamaaa banget. Tapi ga kesampean buat segera ngetik sama publishnya. Dan saya selaku author yang abal banget, mau minta maaf soal FF 'HONEST' saya yg masih macet. Saya masih stuck di last episode :( Jadi kalao ada yang mau komen soal ff honest tersebut disini, saya terima sarannya...**

**Hope you like it guys !**

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang. Terkesan sedikit remang-remang malah. Langit di luar sudah menggelap. Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan yang masih menyala berasal dari perapian yang masih setia mengobarkan api. Membuat kesan hangat tetap melekat di sekeliling ruangan.

Jam besar yang berada di sudut Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor ini berdentang dua belas kali. Menunjukkan sudah tengah malam. Sekeliling ruangan sudah sepi. Kecuali seorang gadis yang masih setia duduk membaca dengan buku di pangkuannya di sofa merah maroon yang terletak di depan perapian.

Hermione Granger.

Memutuskan membaca buku untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tubuhnya menghianatinya. Matanya tidak dapat berhenti berusaha terpejam sedari tadi. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk mengenai bantalan sofa karena sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi dia tetap keras kepala untuk tidak kembali ke kamar.

"Hermione?"seru sebuah suara.

Hermione terkesiap. Langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam berusaha mencari si sumber suara.

"Ginny?"sahutnya heran.

Ginny Weasley sedang berdiri di pijakan tangga terakhir dengan wajah setengah mengantuk mengarah kepadanya. Piyama nya sudah setengah kusut dan rambut merahnya berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Hermione sambil menguap pelan.

Ginny mengernyit memandangnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam dengan-Demi Merlin, jangan katakan padaku kalau kau membaca buku tengah malam begini?"protes Ginny panjang lebar sambil merebut buku tebal yang berada di pangkuan Hermione.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Gin."jawab Hermione sekenanya sambil menguap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya tak bisa tidur? Hermione Jane Granger, kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang juga."titah Ginny sambil menarik-narik tangan Hermione untuk bangkit.

"Tapi―"

"Jangan membantah. Atau aku harus memanggil Ron dan Harry kemari."Ginny memotong sebelum Hermione bisa memprotes.

Ron dan Harry?

Yang benar saja. Mereka pasti akan langsung menginterogasinya habis-habisan, mengira-ngira Hermione sedang berencana melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Atau bahkan menuduhnya membuat janji dengan seseorang bertitle misterius tengah malam.

Memikirkan luapan kemarahan Ron dan pandangan curiga dari Harry saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Jadi dia diam saja dan memutuskan untuk tidak melawan.

"Yes, Ma'am."serunya sambil menggerutu pelan.

Ginny langsung menariknya. Membawanya naik kembali ke Asrama Putri. Tidak memperbolehkannya berhenti sejenak ataupun membuka bukunya kembali. Jadi Hermione tetap menutup mulutnya dan langsung memasukkan buku tebal berwarna abu-abu itu ke laci nakasnya.

**Sementara itu...**

"Bagus sekali. Kemana perginya?"gerutu kecil seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring sendirian di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Asramanya.

Asrama yang biasanya remang-remang itu semakin bertambah gelap. Meski minim pencahayaan, tapi perapian masih menyala. Dan beberapa obor yang tergantung di dinding pun juga masih setia menemani.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lebih keras. Netra kelabunya kembali melirik ke arah jam besar yang terletak di samping jendela.

**Pukul 01.25**

Itu artinya sudah lebih dari satu jam dia menunggu. Dan dia masih setia berada disini. Dengan sebuah buku tebal berwarna abu-abu yang tergeletak di meja.

Draco Malfoy, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali merampas buku yang berada di meja tersebut dengan kasar. Membukanya asal-asalan. Dan tetap tidak mendapati apapun berada di dalamnya.

Hanya tumpukan kertas kosong. Belum ada halaman baru yang muncul. Belum ada tulisan baru yang tertoreh di dalamnya.

Masih sama.

"Shit."

Dengan muka ditekuk dan gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya, Draco beranjak bangun. Membawa buku tebal tersebut sebelah tangan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama Putra. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tidur.

**-oOo-**

Hermione berjalan dengan lesu. Kepalanya tertunduk lelah. Berjalan di koridor tanpa memperhatikan. Membuatnya tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh murid lain beberapa kali.

Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlalu jelas untuk ditutupi. Meski dia sudah mengenakan bedak dingin dan beberapa mantra kecantikan yang diajarkan oleh Lavender Brown, Miss Pesolek. Tetap saja, tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Mione."

"Oh, Hai, Harry. Kau mengejutkanku."jawabnya sambil menguap pelan.

"Kau tidak apa, Mione? Kau kelihatan err...tidak begitu baik."sahut Harry sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hermione. Sehingga kini mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Yeah. Aku tidak dapat berhenti menguap seharian."

"Insomnia lagi?"tanya Harry.

Hermione mengernyit. "Insomnia? Sejak kapan aku insomni-Oh, uh...insomnia...uh..err ya...Ginny yang memberitahumu?"sahut Hermione gugup. Hampir saja dia membocorkan segalanya. Hermione bahkan lupa kalau dia secara refleks berbohong kepada teman-temannya. Mengatakan dalih bahwa dirinya terkena insomnia sebagai alasan ketika Ginny mulai curiga karena terus mendapati Hermione tidak berada di tempatnya saat jam-jam malam.

Pandangan Harry menelisik Hermione. Sedangkan gadis itu berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaik yang dipunyainya―yang malah terlihat aneh.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Harry sepertinya tidak ambil pusing untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Ya, tadi pagi Ginny menceritakannya padaku. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Lebih baik kau menemui Madam Pomfrey sebelum bertambah parah, Mione-"sebelum Harry sempat meneruskan perkataannya, seseorang berteriak memanggil mereka berdua dengan sangat keras.

"Hei, HARRY, HERMIONE!"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut merah mencolok yang dikenalinya sebagai Ronald Weasley tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari jauh. Ron kemudian berlari tidak beraturan menerobos kerumunan orang. Berusaha menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

Harry dan Hermione saling berpandangan dan sama-sama melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Huh...huh...hei, kemana saja...kalian berdua...aku mencari...kalian,"sahut Ron dengan napas naik turun. Hermione mengernyit melihatnya.

"Ron, rileks. Tenangkan dirimu,"sahut Hermione datar.

Ron mengangguk-angguk mendengar komentar Hermione. Setelah beberapa saat dan napasnya telah kembali teratur, dia mendongakkan kepala. Siap berbicara.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?"tanya Harry. Terlampau penasaran.

Ron melemparkan senyuman misterius pada kedua sahabatnya tersebut. "Tebak apa?"tanyanya balik.

"Kau menang taruhan dengan Seamus?"

"Tidak."

"Akan ada kalkun panggang untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Tidak, tapi aku harap begitu."

"Detensimu dengan Professor Sprout dibatalkan?"

"Apa? Hell no, Mione. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Lalu apa?"tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Kau mengulur waktu, Ron. Katakan saja,"

Ron kembali mengulum senyum. Dia menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua sahabatnya ikut berhenti mendadak.

"Aku...aku...err...Lavender mau menjadi pasangan dansaku di Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin nanti."serunya dengan wajah berbinar.

Hermione terlihat bersemangat mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Itu bagus, Ron."

Harry menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum pasti. "God job, mate."

Ron kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, aku sudah dapat pasanganku. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"tanya Ron kemudian.

Harry memberikan tatapan datarnya. "Kau tahulah, aku tentu saja dengan Ginny."

Sekarang mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu sedikit terperangah, mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"Aku, aku belum memutuskan apapun."sahutnya sedikit gugup.

"Kau tahu, Mione. Kalau belum mendapat pasangan dan ingin kami membantumu untuk mencari pasangan pesta, kami bisa men―"

"Ronald!" Hermione buru-buru memotong perkataan Ron sebelum dia benar-benar akan melaksanakan rencana gilanya tersebut.

Yang benar saja?

Mencarikannya pasangan? Memangnya Hermione anak kecil?

Atau dia terlalu jelek untuk sekedar mendapat pasangan di Pesta Dansa nantinya?

Dia masih bisa mendapatkannya sendiri. Tanpa usaha sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau memang belum mendapat pasangan, kenapa kau tidak mau jujur saja pada kami berdua, Mione?"sahut Ron lagi.

Hermione menghela napas pelan. Jadi sekarang Ron mengira bahwa dirinya adalah gadis kutu buku yang tidak ada seorangpun tertarik untuk mengajaknya sebagai pasangan ke pesta.

"Sebenarnya Ron, sudah ada beberapa murid yang menawari Hermione untuk pergi dengannya."kata Harry mencoba meluruskan. Ron terlihat terlalu meragukan sisi kewanitaan Hermione.

Ron memandang antusias. "Benarkah, Mione? Siapa saja? Siapa yang kau terima?"

Hermione mendengus. "Tidak satupun."

"Apa? Bloody Hell, kau sudah gila, Mione. Pesta Dansa akan berlangsung kurang dari seminggu lagi."

"Yeah, aku tau, Ron. Tapi tolong, jangan memaksaku. Apa kau lebih suka melihatku berpasangan dengan Cormac McLaggen atau beberapa murid kelas lima yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya?"seru Hermione bersungut-sungut.

Ron dan Harry meringis mendengarnya. Mereka masih ingat betapa Cormac sangat terobsesi pada Hermione. Bahkan pemuda itu pernah membuntuti Hermione seharian penuh sampai masuk Kamar Mandi Putri hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Hermione bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. Tapi mendengar kedua sahabatnya membicarakan tentang Pesta Dansa, membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang? Tentu saja orang itu...

Demi Godric!

Dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Guys, aku harus kembali ke asrama. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Bye."pamitnya terburu-buru.

Hermione langsung berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi teriakan Ron yang memprotes akan kepergiannya.

**-oOo-**

Gadis itu baru saja akan berbelok ke koridor tanpa aturan ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya dari belakang. Menghentikan larinya.

"Hermione!"

Hermione terhenti mendadak. Memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Netra coklat terangnya bergerak memantau seseorang dari kejauhan yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Seorang pemuda.

Hermione mengernyit. Pemuda itu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatnya berdiri. Rambut hitamnya berkibaran di udara.

"Err, Hai, Her-Hermione."sapa pemuda itu sedikit terbata saat dirinya telah berada di hadapan gadis Gryffindor tersebut.

Hermione tersenyum canggung. "Oh, Hai, Puce-maksudku, Adrian."

Hermione sedikit salah tingkah. Pemuda dihadapannya tersebut-Adrian Pucey-telah memanggil nama depannya. Dan dia merasa tidak sopan karena telah memanggil marga pemuda maskulin itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak terlalu dekat bukan?

Adrian adalah seorang Slytherin. Dan dirinya sendiri-Hermione Granger-adalah seorang Gryffindor. Siapapun pasti tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua belah pihak yang terkenal tidak pernah akur.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

Benarkah dia masih berada di dunia mimpi?

"Hei, Hermione,"Adrian mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Hermione.

Seketika Hermione terbangun dari lamunan anehnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Oh, err...maafkan aku. Aku tidak merasa begitu baik hari ini. Maaf,"sahut Hermione jujur. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Adrian.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, pemuda tersebut malah tertawa pelan. "Jangan seperti itu padaku. Kau terlalu formal, Hermione. Memang aku kelihatan begitu tua, ya?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Ah, ini refleks."jawab Hermione sambil menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Dia merasa malu, karena telah ketahuan melamun dan berbicara begitu formal pada murid sebaya nya-seperti saat berbicara dengan Dumbledore saja.

"Aku bercanda. Tidak usah dipikirkan, tidak apa-apa. Aku kesini hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu."

"Kau ada perlu denganku?"tanya Hermione terheran.

"Err, yeah."

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya...sebuah tawaran kecil."jawab Adrian sambil kembali tersenyum manis.

"Tawaran? Apa itu?"

"Tawaran Pesta Dansa."seru Adrian ringan.

"Pe-pesta dansa?"Hermione tergagap.

Adrian mengangguk kecil. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebentar. Kemudian membulatkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya, Hermione, aku ingin menawarimu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa denganku,"

Bola mata Hermione membulat seketika. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa pemuda itu terlihat sedikit gugup sedari tadi.

Pemuda ini?

Si Slytherin berdarah dingin?

Hermione hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Benarkan ini?

Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini?

Adrian Pucey, Si Chaser Slytherin, keturunan pelahap maut konglomerat itu kini tengah meminta padanya. Lebih tepatnya memohon.

Memohon pada gadis Gryffindor ini, Si Kutu Buku, Miss-Know-it-all, mantan pahlawan dunia sihir, satu-satunya anggota perempuan dari The Goden Trio untuk menjadi pasangannya di pesta dansa?

Demi Celana Merlin, apakah ini mimpi? Hermione seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar Godric Gryffindor sedang main catur sihir dengan Salazar Slytherin di kuburnya.

Ini mengejutkan. Dia tidak pernah membayangkannya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak seterkejut ini saat Draco memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"―Err, Hermione, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya aku telah terlambat mengikuti kelas Ramuanku hari ini. Jadi sebelum aku terlambat lebih dari 10 menit, aku ingin segera mendengar jawabanmu terlebih dahulu. Maukah kau?"

"Tapi, a-aku..."

"Hm-m?"

"A-aku butuh waktu, Adrian."serunya menunduk pelan.

Adrian tampak mengangguk-angguk sebentar. Berusaha memahami perasaan gadis itu. Jadi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberinya waktu.

"Okay, terserah padamu. Aku harap kau tidak membuatku menunggu lama. Sampai ketemu lagi, Hermione."

Adrian mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu sambil berlari menjauh. Bahkan dalam larinya, pemuda itu masih sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk tersenyum manis pada Hermione.

Setelah kepergian Adrian. Hermione masih mematung di tempatnya sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas. Digunakannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Aww..."rintihnya pelan.

Pipinya terasa sakit. Berarti benar ini bukan mimpi?

Oh, God, apa yang barusan terjadi?

Hermione masih merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asrama saja. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Dan detak jantungnya masih belum normal sedari tadi. Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu...

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"gumamnya terheran. Sekelilingnya adalah Koridor Transfigurasi. Dan seingatnya, dia tidak ada jadwal Transfigurasi hari ini.

Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disin-"Hell no."Hermione merutuk.

Gadis itu kembali berlari secepat dia bisa. Dia bahkan lupa tujuan utamanya berlarian di koridor.

Apa tujuan utamanya tadi?

Ah, Asrama Gryffindor. Pesan balasan Draco.

**-oOo-**

"Genolus busuk. Genolus Busuk...Ayolah, terbuka."seru Hermione tidak sabaran pada Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang terpajang di dinding batu di depannya.

Nyonya Gemuk tampak kurang suka karena kegiatan menyanyinya terinterupsi ketidaksabaran Hermione. Dia mengayun membuka dinding batu yang berada di belakangnya dengan menggerutu.

Begitu memasuki Asrama nya, Hermione kembali berlari dengan tidak sabaran. Menaiki tangga tanpa takut akan terpeleset ataupun jatuh nantinya.

Hermione membuka pintu kamar asramanya, berlari secepat mungkin ke arah nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa?

Setelah semalaman dan seharian ini. Hermione masih belum membukanya kembali sejak tadi malam dia ditegur oleh Ginny. Dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Arrgghh!

'Betapa bodohnya',rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Hermione membuka buku tebal berwarna abu-abunya. Buku tersebut kosong.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu dan berusaha menenangkan diri, dengan perlahan-lahan Hermione merapalkan mantra dengan sekali ayunan tongkat. Mengarah pada buku misterius tersebut.

Dan secara ajaib, tiba-tiba halaman buku-buku tersebut mulai menampakkan deretan kata-kata. Tertoreh di atasnya. Hermione membolak-balik halaman buku, berusaha mencari titik tengahnya. Halaman terakhir yang digunakannya menulis balasan.

Begitu mendapatkannya, sesuai seperti perkiraan, halaman tersebut telah penuh.

Dia mulai membaca.

**Halaman 82**

'Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf baru bisa membalasnya sekarang. Tadi Blaise sedikit cedera pada pergelangan kakinya karena terjatuh dari tangga asrama, dan aku harus membantu membawanya ke Hospital Wings. Dia benar-benar cerewet. Aku harus membujuknya untuk mau minum obat. Dasar bodoh, tentu saja semua obat itu rasanya pahit. Aku benar bukan?'

Hermione tersenyum membacanya. Pemuda itu, dalam keadaan marah pun dia masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Hermione terkekeh pelan, membayangkan ekspresi kesal yang selalu Draco tunjukkan ketika sedang marah.

Draco? Draco Malfoy?

Tentu saja. Apa ada yang bertanya mengenai semua keganjalan ini?

Nah, mari, biar mereka berdua yang menjelaskan.

**-oOo-**

Hermione Granger untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum pelan membaca balasan Draco Malfoy, kekasihnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kekasih rahasianya.

Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Itu artinya sekitar bulan Oktober. Bulan-bulan Musim Dingin.

Draco lah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

Apa?

Menyatakan perasaan?

Sejujurnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai pernyataan. Tapi lebih tepat bila disebut perintah. Hermione menggerutu pelan ketika mengingatnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Gadis itu mengernyit. Tidak mengerti dengan aksi diam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Draco terlihat sedikit gelisah. Meski tidak terlalu nampak. Membuat Hermione merasa gugup secara tidak langsung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Malfoy?"serunya mulai tidak sabar.

Draco menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya datar. Raut stoic nya selalu berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya dengan sempurna. Sehingga Hermione harus mengalah menunggu dengan rasa penasaran membuncah di dada.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, hal ini membuatnya jengkel juga.

"Malfoy."panggilnya lagi.

Tapi Draco tetap tidak bergeming. Hermione menghela nafas keras. Percuma. Dia sudah berusaha membuat Draco segera mengatakan maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya tetap saja. Tidak berhasil.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Malfoy. Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit-ah, sudah hampir satu jam malah,"protesnya kesal sambil melirik ke arah langit yang hampir berubah gelap di luar sana.

"Kalau kau tidak juga mengatakan apa maksudmu menyuruhku datang kesini sekara―"

"Aku mulai berpikir tentangmu, Granger."potong Draco gelisah. Dia mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya ke wajah.

Hermione melongo. "Pardon?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya ini, tapi menurutku aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Ini sudah lama, tapi semakin memburuk beberapa bulan belakangan."katanya lagi. Hermione mengernyit. Dia bingung. Ditambah lagi melihat ekspresi Draco yang juga berubah bingung sepertinya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Dan itu membuat hari-hariku buruk."

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa keberadaanku memberi pengaruh buruk pada hari-harimu begitu?"sahut Hermione ketus. Sedikit kesal karena mengira Draco menganggapnya sebatas pengganggu saja.

Oh, apa yang kau harapkan, Hermione?

Kau berharap dia menyukaimu?

Impossible.

Lihat saja caranya mengucapkan namamu selama ini. Seperti menyebut nama serangga penganggu, jijik.

"Please, Granger. Bukan seperti itu. Tapi ini lebih rumit."

"Aku masih belum mengerti."komentar Hermione sekenanya.

"Jadi, aku mulai memikirkanmu. Dan aku mulai mencari hal-hal apapun tentangmu, aku juga selalu sensitif akan keberadaanmu. Bahkan aku pernah menguntitmu saat berada di tingkat lima dan yang terakhir...err, 2 minggu kemarin,"aku Draco jujur. Dia bahkan membicarakannya seolah itu adalah cerita mengenai liburan musim panasnya yang berlangsung dengan riang bermain di tumpukan jerami rumah kakeknya.

Hermione melongo tidak percaya. Apa pendengarannya bermasalah atau memang Draco Malfoy barusaja mengatakan bahwa dirinya pernah menguntit Hermione Granger, si Putri Gryffindor?

Dia pasti sudah gila.

"Kau bilang menguntit, Malfoy? Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Yeah, aku memang gila. Jadi sebelum aku benar-benar berubah gila, aku mau kau membantuku, Granger."sahut Draco sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Hermione tidak mengerti ini. Dia yang dibuntuti dan Malfoy yang malah kelihatan begitu tertekan. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang tertekan?

"Mengapa aku harus membantumu, Ferret?"

"Kalau kau tahu alasannya, kau pasti tidak akan berani memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan itu, Granger-Rambut-Semak."sahut Draco menyeringai.

"Oh ya, beritahu aku apa alasannya?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku."katanya santai.

Hermione terperangah untuk kesekian kalinya. Darimana Malfoy mengetahui-maksudnya bagaimana bisa Draco berpikir seperti itu?

Tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua. Dan ini telah menjadi rahasia besar Hermione sejak berada di tingkat lima. Hanya dirinya dan ibunya yang mengetahui hal ini. Tidak termasuk Ginny maupun Harry. Bahkan Ron. Karena Hermione hanya pernah menceritakannya sekali pada ibunya lewat...surat.

Draco menyeringai lebih lebar melihat Hermione memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya. Dia merogoh saku jubahnya. Mengambil sesuatu.

Draco mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah lusuh dari balik jubahnya.

"Merasa familiar dengan ini, Granger?"

Dan detik berikutnya Hermione merasa seperti dirinya dilempar ke dalam lubang gelap yang penuh dengan ribuan jarum. Ini lebih dari menyakitkan. Lebih tepat disebut memalukan, sebenarnya.

Mukanya merah padam. Dan nafasnya berubah memburu. Degup jantungnya melebihi batas normal. Itu...

Itu surat yang dikirimkannya pada ibunya.

Hermione mengenalinya karena meski kertas yang berada di genggaman Draco itu sudah lusuh, tapi warnanya tetap putih cemerlang. Layaknya buku muggle. Bukan seperti kertas-kertas dunia sihir atau perkamen dan semacamnya. Kertas buku sihir biasa terlihat sedikit lebih kusam dari kertas buku muggle nya.

Dan Demi Celana Merlin!

Draco yang membawanya. Bagaimana bisa ada padanya? Tidak mungkin jika ibunya mengirimkan surat itu padanya kan? Ibunya bahkan belum pernah melihat Draco. Apalagi mengenalnya.

Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Terjatuh? Mana mungkin.

Hermione sendiri yang memasangkannya pada burung hantu Romilda Vane yang dipinjamnya saat itu. Dia tidak berani mengirim surat pribadi yang bersifat rahasia seperti itu dengan Hedwig, burung hantu Harry.

Jika Harry membaca suratnya meski hanya sekilas saja, matilah ia.

"Ahh, aku suka ekspresimu. Don't be shock, Granger."sahut Draco sambil menahan tawanya. Hermione mendengus.

"Ba-bagaimana itu bisa ada pa-padamu, Malfoy?"tanyanya tergagap. Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berubah bodoh di depan Draco.

"Yeah, kurasa seorang gadis bodoh terlalu peka untuk menyadari bahwa aku sedang menguntitnya saat itu."ejek Draco sambil menyeringai.

Hermione memalingkan muka. Dia terlalu malu bahkan sekedar untuk membalas tatapan Draco.

Sekarang akhirnya dia tahu, kenapa ibunya tidak pernah membalas surat itu. Ibunya hanya mengiriminya surat dengan isi yang bertolak-belakang dengan yang disampaikan Hermione. Jadi, dia mengira kalau ibunya tidak suka membahas masalah percintaannya.

Bisa jadi, bukan?

Mungkin saja ibunya berpikir bahwa Hermione belum cukup umur untuk sekedar melirik seorang pemuda dan mulai memikirkan dunia percintaan yang rumit. Setidaknya, itulah yang berada di pikirannya saat itu. Jadi dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi di rumah ataupun saat berkirim surat dengan orangtuanya.

Tapi kenyataannya, dia salah.

Ibunya tidak pernah membalas surat itu karena memang surat itu tidak pernah sampai padanya.

Dengan berakhir di tangan Draco.

"Jadi, Granger, kau sudah memutuskan akan membantuku?"tanya Draco kembali. Menyadarkan Hermione dari acara melamunnya.

"Err...aku, aku―"

"Kau tahu kalau aku serius, Granger. Dan aku tidak main-main ketika mengatakan akan menyebarkannya jika kau tidak segera setuju membantuku."terang Draco sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kontan Hermione melotot protes. "Hei, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Barusan, Granger. Dan itu berlaku hingga akhir."

Hermione menggerutu. Namun dia tidak bisa memprotes. Draco hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Menatap ke arah Hermione, tapi pandangannya menerawang.

Sesaat kemudian, Hermione kembali tersadar. Jiwanya membawa pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata. "Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Draco hanya memandangnya datar. Tapi raut wajahnya kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Jeda sejenak.

Hening.

Tidak ada gerakan dari kedua belah pihak. Hermione hanya diam mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Terlalu shock untuk memproses untaian kata Draco ke dalam otaknya. Sedangkan Draco?

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Menunggu respons dari lawan bicaranya. Dengan perasaan tidak karuan yang disembunyikan. Dia sedikit berharap Hermione mau menyetujuinya.

"Ka-kau bilang apa tadi, Malfoy? Kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Draco kembali mengangguk. Tidak ada niatan untuk sekedar menyangkal ataupun mengelak. Dia sudah terlanjur basah. Jadi ya, mau bagaimana lagi.

Hermione berusaha mengendalikan diri. Pikiran dan hatinya. Melihat keseriusan di mata biru-kelabu yang memandangnya begitu tajam, membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati. Dia yang menyukai Draco duluan, dan sekarang pemuda itu tengah memintanya untuk menajdi kekasihnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dibilang wajar.

"Ka-kau serius?"tanya Hermione lagi. Merasa ragu.

Draco menghela nafas pelan. Hermione tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela Menara Astronomi yang besar tersebut. Dan bersandar ke pinggirannya untuk sedikit menghirup udara segar.

"Aku serius, Granger. Aku...tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya mengatasi hal ini. Sebelum kebiasaan anehku ini bertambah parah, dan mungkin aku mulai akan melakukan hal buruk padamu-,"Hermione meringis mendengarnya. "-aku menempuh jalan ini. Mungkin dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu, bisa membuatku sedikit berhenti berusaha memilikimu dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal."

Kemudian Draco terdiam. Hermione pun menunduk tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, hatinya bersorak senang untuk hal ini. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka selama ini―yang tidak pernah akur-dia sedikit ragu. Takut kalau nantinya hanya dia yang akan tersakiti, karena terlalu banyak berharap.

Draco berbalik dengan cepat. Mencengkeram kedua bahu Hermione. Membuat gadis itu terkejut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku jujur, Granger. Aku tidak menjadikanmu bahan taruhan, lelucon ataupun semacamnya. Aku juga tidak berniat menjadikanmu salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang menemaniku setiap malam. Aku tidak butuh itu,"seru Draco frustasi.

Matanya berkilat-kilat seperti dipenuhi amarah. Kini nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun. Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukannya.

"Ma-malfoy―"

"Tidakkah kau bisa merasakannya, Granger Detak jantungku yang menggila ini? Aku bingung. Perasaan ini membelengguku tanpa ampun. Dan rasanya menyesakkan."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Saling menikmati detak jantung satu sama lain, diantara tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan. Peluh mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh Hermione. Badannya panas-dingin. Nervous, takut, ragu, senang dan berbagai perasaan lain berkecamuk di dada.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa ada jarak diantara mereka, Hermione bisa mencium aroma Draco dengan begitu jelas.

Aromanya lembut.

Campuran antara mint dan susu. Segar dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Seperti musk. Namun, tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan maskulin yang selalu melekat dalam diri cassanova satu ini.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"tanya Draco menggoda. Sambil tetap memeluk Hermione.

"Aa...o-okay. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?"jawab Hermione.

Draco segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya menatap ke arah Hermione, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau memberiku kesempatan?"tanya Draco lagi, lebih ke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Yeah, kita masih bisa mencobanya. Menjalin komitmen. Dan aku harap, kau bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, Malfoy."Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum hangat.

Melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata cokelat-terang Hermione, membuat Draco mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa tenang. Bahagia.

Dia menarik Hermione kembali ke pelukannya. "Hei, ah, berhenti memelukku seperti ini."protes Hermione.

Draco tersenyum di balik rambut bergelombang Hermione yang memancarkan aroma lembut menggoda untuknya.

"Bukankah ini permulaan yang baik? Atau kau memang gadis gila yang lebih suka dipeluk Filch daripada olehku."sahut Draco, setengah bercanda.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hermione tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan-yang sepertinya belum terbaca-memenuhi lembar-lembar setelah halaman terakhir yang dibacanya.

Sepertinya Draco yang mengirimnya.

**Halaman 83**

'Apa aku telah terlambat membalas pesanmu, Hermione? Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?

Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku perlu bertemu denganmu. Secepatnya.'

Hermione mengernyit membaca pesan yang dikirim Draco. Lalu kemudian, dia segera menepuk dahinya pelan. Teringat sesuatu.

Bukankah kemarin dia langsung menutup bukunya tanpa menunggu balasan Draco?

Ah, pasti sudah sangat terlambat. Seharusnya dia masih bisa terbangun beberapa menit untuk menunggu balasan dari Draco. Atau paling tidak, berpamitan akan tidur padanya. Hermione menggerutu untuk hal yang satu ini.

Matanya menangkap satu lembar lagi halaman yang terisi hampir penuh. Tapi sepertinya dia memang belum membacanya.

**Halaman 84**

'Apa kau sudah tidur, Hermione? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, dan mungkin memang kau telah benar-benar tertidur.

Maafkan aku kalau memang hal ini mengganggu waktu tidurmu.

Aku hanya ingin membuat janji denganmu. Kutunggu besok di dekat Menara Astronomi setelah jam makan siang. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak ada jadwal lagi setelah jam makan siang.

Kuharap kau datang tepat waktu. Baiklah, selamat tidur, Mione. Mimpi indah.'

"Setelah jam makan siang? Itu berarti..."

Hermione buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang begitu membaca balasan Draco. Dia menghempaskan bukunya ke atas ranjang begitu saja. Tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menutupnya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang lebih aman.

Dia sudah terlambat.

Hanya itu yang berada di pikirannya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, dia kembali berlari. Menerobos keluar dari asramanya dengan teriakan peringatan keras dari Nyonya Gemuk yang melarangnya berlarian di asrama dan pandangan murid-murid tingkat empat yang merasa terganggu karena mendapat tabrakan Hermione.

"Maaf!"teriaknya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hermione sudah tidak peduli.

Bahkan telinganya sudah tidak dapat lagi menangkap teriakan-teriakan Nyonya Gemuk yang membahana.

Di sela-sela larinya, Hermione menoleh ke arah jendela-jendela sepanjang koridor. Berusaha menangkap keadaan langit di luar sana.

"Sial."umpatnya pelan saat melihat siluet kemerahan di ufuk barat sana. Itu senja. Jam berapa sekarang?

Dia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti ini sudah hampir gelap dan dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Draco masih menunggunya disana.

Hermione mempercepat larinya sambil memukuli dahinya pelan. Berusaha mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu larut dalam lamunannya tadi siang. Ah, pasti dia sangat lama.

Pandangannya terfokus pada jalanan. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menyahut teriakan Lavender yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya di Koridor Kelas Transfigurasi tadi. Pasti Lavender mau menginterogasi kemana perginya habis-habisan.

Otaknya hanya terpaku pada satu tujuan. Menara Astronomi, sekarang juga. Atau tidak selamanya.

**-oOo-**

Gadis itu sampai dengan nafas naik-turun tak beraturan. Hermione bersandar di dinding dekat pintu Menara. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal kembali sebelum masuk.

Ckrek.

Dia membuka pintunya. Ruangan itu lebih gelap dari keadaan di luar. Benda-benda yang ada di dalam menimbulkan bayangan gelap di lantai. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah sebuah jendela raksasa yang masih terbuka. Obor-obor yang diletakkan di dinding belum menyala.

Dimana Draco?

Pikiran itu yang tengah memenuhi otaknya sekarang.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun di ruangan besar berdebu ini―kecuali dari beberapa pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman hias bunga daisy yang dipajang Professor Sinistra di samping mejanya.

Bola mata cokelat-terang Hermione bergerak kesana-kemari. Mencoba untuk menemukan keberadaan seseorang selain dirinya di ruangan gelap ini. Entah kenapa Menara Astronomi terasa sedikit lebih menakutkan sekarang.

"Kau terlambat."seru sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Hermione.

Suara itu.

Hermione terkesiap. Tidak berani menoleh ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Suara baritone ini...

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti suara Draco. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

"Dra―"

"Aku tidak akan lama, Granger. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Dan kini adalah giliranku untuk bicara."sahutnya dingin.

Hermione terperangah mendapati nada bicara Draco yang berubah dingin padanya.

Apa pemuda itu marah padanya?

"Dengar, Draco, aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan keterlambatanmu, Granger. Aku tidak peduli."potong Draco langsung. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Hermione untuk membela diri.

Draco bahkan memanggil marganya. Bukan lagi Hermione ataupun Jane. Bukan lagi sebutan lembut seperti yang pernah-pernah didengarnya.

Rahangnya mengeras. Hermione dapat melihat bola mata biru-kelabunya yang berkilat memancarkan amarah. Membuat gadis itu merinding seketika.

"Pesta Dansa Musim Dingin nanti, aku akan datang bersama Astoria."

Bola mata Hermione membelalak seketika.

Astoria?

Astoria Greengrass?

"Demi Godric, Draco. Apa yang kau-Astoria? adik Daphne Greengrass itu? So...Draco!"Hermione tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Perasaannya bertambah kacau sekarang.

Tadi ada seorang Slytherin misterius yang menawarinya untuk menjadi pasangan di pesta dansa dan sekarang?

Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tidak menghendaki untuk datang bersamanya ke pesta dansa. Hermione merasa pusing seketika. Draco bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan alasannya berkata demikian.

Hati Hermione terasa seperti teriris-iris. Seperti ada mantra Cruciatus yang menerpa tubuhnya secara tak kasat mata. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Tapi matanya terasa panas seakan ingin menangis.

"Jadi sekarang...aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk sekedar jadi pasanganmu di pesta dansa nanti?"tanya Hermione terbata.

Draco tetap tidak bergeming. Menahan amarah yang juga memuncak di dada. Dia berusaha diam dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Hermione buru-buru menyeka bulir airmata yang turun ke pipinya. Berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Draco. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Bahkan di depan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ah ya, aku tahu, kau pasti berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan kita, bukan? Ah, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal. Bodohnya aku,"sahut Hermione sambil tertawa pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran hatinya.

Dia selalu berusaha berpikir positif dari apapun yang dilakukan Draco. Apapun itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku belum mendapat pasangan."sahut Hermione sambil menunduk. Dia teringat akan ajakan murid-murid lain yang mau menjadikannya pasangan.

Kenapa baru sekarang dia merasa menyesal telah menolaknya?

Draco menoleh. Memandang ke arah Hermione dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Raut tidak suka jelas sekali terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Seperti mencemooh Hermione.

'Cih, omong kosong.'umpatnya dalam hati.

Entah kenapa dia bisa semarah itu pada Hermione kali ini. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat lemah dimanapun berada. Dia tidak peduli. Entah itu kekasihnya. Hermione sekalipun. Bahkan gadis itu masih bisa berpaling darinya, bukan?

Setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Karena aku juga sudah mendapatkan pasanganmu sendiri. Jadi...bolehkan jika aku bersama orang lain sebagai pasangan dansaku nanti?"izin Hermione.

Draco membeku. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tidak sanggup memberi respons apapun atas pertanyaan logis Hermione.

Orang lain...akan menjadi pasangan kekasihnya?

Hal inilah yang paling ingin dihindari Draco saat ini. Apapun itu, siapapun itu, dia tidak akan pernah rela. Hal itu sama saja dengan membagi Hermione.

Yang benar saja, membagi kekasihnya?

Memang Hermione itu sebuah barang? Tidak, dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi barang bagi saja, dia tidak akan pernah rela. Ingin rasanya Draco menyuruh Hermione untuk tidak usah ikut pesta dansa saja.

Tapi, sejujurnya, bukankah itu terlalu kejam untuknya?

Bahkan Hermione juga seorang gadis. Gadis mana yang tidak ingin ikut pesta dansa? Semua gadis tentu menyukainya. Tidak terkecuali Hermione.

Dan akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Hermione, kalau sampai dia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bersama pasangan masing-masing. Ditambah lagi melihat kekasihnya datang ke pesta bersama gadis lain. Sedangkan dia hanya tinggal sendiri di asrama, merenungi nasib. Dan orang lain akan mulai membicarakannya sebaga gadis kutu buku yang bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin mengajaknya ke pesta dansa.

Itu akan sangat menyakitkan.

Draco merinding membayangkannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Hermione menangis. Hal itulah yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup setelah Voldemort tentunya.

"Draco?"suara lembut itu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

Hermione berada disampingnya. Menggenggam lengannya dengan begitu lembut. Amarah yang sedari tadi bergemuru di dalam dadanya, seakan terasa menguap begitu saja ketika Hermione menyentuhnya. Ketika mata gadis itu dipandangnya.

Draco kembali terpaku. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Terserah padamu."sahutnya dingin kembali.

Hermione mengendurkan genggamannya pada lengan Draco. Jujur, hatinya terasa semakin sakit mendengar jawaban Draco yang sarat akan ketidakpedulian.

Gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini, sebelum hatinya benar-benar akan hancur. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini. Diacuhkan, tidak dianggap, dan tidak dibutuhkan.

Dia...tidak dibutuhkan?

Hermione buru-buru menepis pikiran negatifnya. Memutuskan untuk segera beranjak.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas jawabannya. Aku harap pesta dansamu nanti berlangsung menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa lagi...Draco."pamitnya pelan.

Terdengar suara pintu berderak terbuka. Dan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Bukan, bukan melangkah lagi. Tapi sepertinya berlari.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Dia meremas rambut pirang platina nya dengan kedua tangan sekaligus.

"Shit!"

Merasa frustasi.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Oke, oke, ampuuun. Sebelum disemprot sama readers saya mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Bukannya nerusin ff yang lama, malah bikin ff baru. Tapi jujur, ide saya masih macet samapi disitu (Buat FF Honest). Seperti yang saya bilang dari awal, kalau ada yang mau komen, kasih saran, dan mengkritik tentang Honest disini juga gapapa. Tapi, bukan berarti saya ga berharap ff yang ini direview juga sama yg readers loh yaa ? :)**

**Note : Disini, anggaplah Adrian Pucey seumuran sama Hermione, Draco, Harry, dll. Jadi mereka berada di satu tingkat yang sama yak? Akhir kata, review pelase ^^**


End file.
